Bitten by You : Chichi and Goku: Especially You
by Moon Star1
Summary: It's been years since they were together. She knew how he was, he knew his mistakes. But, what could really change their left time together?-- One-Shot


Moon Star  
  
This is a Chichi and Goku fan fiction. If you don't like them, then don't read this.   
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters used in this story.   
  
Bitten by You   
  
Chichi and Goku : Especially You   
  
"There has to be something he can do," Bra whispered under her breath to Goten. But something told her that he wasn't really paying any attention to her whispers.   
  
They were at Goku and Chichi's house spending time with them for the day. It had been a month since Bra's and Goten's weekend "break up--get together" and here they were. Bra could have passed this as a normal family day but it was all a facade as she could feel the tension that emerged from Chichi's body.   
  
Was everyone else blind or was she getting a little out of tune with her senses? Bra pondered as the picturesque family-day had no real significance or revealed any prospects that would explain the problem. But, Bra tried to ask herself, what could be the problem?   
  
Laughter from beside her drove her thoughts to the present time. Both father and son reacted the same way to the comedy show that they were watching.   
  
"I'll go," Chichi stood up from her place on the sofa. "And wash away the dishes."   
  
Bra took notice of her for lone eyes and the misery-fear that they contained. Fear? Bra checked herself again. Turning her expression towards Goku, she saw his eyes follow behind her as Chichi disappeared through the threshold of the living room. He was worried and baffled. There might be trouble in paradise.   
  
But what could be the problem? She excused herself from both men. Goten turned his attention from the show to her as she disentangled herself from his embrace and walked out after Chichi. His eyes connected with her briefly, the concern obviously showed in her eyes.   
  
She disappeared before his gaze, questions of his own pocking at his brain.   
  
"Let me help," Bra moved at the second part of the sink, taking off her bracelet, her watch and her rings. She pushed them away from the sink border and sunk her hands at the soap water.   
  
"If you want to," was the response that she got from Chichi. It was totally uncharacteristically of her. She was always pushing people away from her kitchen at any sign of relieving her of any duties at all. Plus, her tone was vague and colorless. Nothing showed but her gaze downward toward the sink.   
  
Accepting her statement, Bra pressed the silence by simply submerging the dirty dishes at the sink and cleaning it. She set them at a corner in which they accumulated as the time passed. All they would need would be time to dry.   
  
"You know," Chichi broke the silence herself. "I remember you being 12 years old and standing right beside me helping me do the dishes." A semi-smile broke on her face. "It's nearly 15 years since those great memories."   
  
"I remember too," Bra smiled at the memory. But it was more of what had happened that day that made her merry.   
  
"That was the day that you told me of how you felt for Goten," Chichi continued on. "I had dismissed it as a girls crush. He was the best friend of your brother. Of course you were going to develop a crush for him."   
  
"And I told you of my plans." Bra snickered at how mortified she had felt that day. But Chichi had always been able to get anything she wanted to know from her. She could lie to her mother, but Chichi had always scared her witless. She had always seemed to have the better of everyone else too. She was the one that wrangled secrets out of anyone.   
  
"I hadn't believed it," Chichi consented. "And to think that eleven years later you appeared at this house and turned Goten's life upside down."   
  
"When mother heard of it, she gave me an earful and actually compared me to you." Bra saw the staunch reaction and the rigid ness of her back. "She told me of all the times you had directed yourself to Goku and finally married him."   
  
The older woman dismissed the subject with a frown. "It wasn't that memorable."   
  
Now it was Bra's turn to frown. What could be happening in between the couple? Looking down toward the sink, she felt the tense atmosphere that hovered about the scene. And then she noticed the trembling of Chichi's fingers and the paleness of her skin. Not commenting in the scene, she heard the shallow deep breaths that Chichi did. She supported herself briskly on the sink.   
  
It seemed to be a bad spell. Just that as the trembling slowly subsided and the experience passed. It was scary. Just to see the now pale face of one of the strongest women she had ever known in her life. Now, the lines of age and the wariness of everything around her seem to show in deeper. The whiteness and ghostlike appearance gave a wary atmosphere of death.   
  
She truly was an old woman. And one that was so tired as her eyes quivered open in the hope to keep the energy inside.   
  
"You look awful Chi," Bra managed to say as she dried her hands and led the older woman to a chair. Submissive, she firmly sat herself and closed her eyes. They were coming faster in between.   
  
"What's wrong?" Bra asked as she sat before the woman that seemed to be lost in her own world. Her hand caught Chichi's in an offer to comfort the older woman.   
  
"Just a spell." Chichi smiled as she moved her head muscles in different directions. She needed to lie down. She was too exhausted to even want to get out of her clothes. "Things like these happen when you near my age. It seems as if I'm not as coordinated as I once was."   
  
"Alright," Bra accepted her ideology without voicing protest. She knew that Chichi needed rest. Best was to get her upstairs in her room and let her recover somewhat of whatever had happened to her. This was really disconcerting.   
  
* * *   
  
"Dad," Goten called for his father's attention. "What's going on?"   
  
Goku turned from the TV toward his son. His eyes were tired, and his face wary. "I don't know."   
  
"How can't you not know?" Goten asked unbelieving.   
  
"I know something's wrong with your mother," they both looked at the kitchen. Murmurs of both women talking buzzing in the background with the television's own sound. Their hearings strained to hear whatever was happening to get such an unexpected silence. "But she's moved away from me. She never talks to me directly and has changed herself. It's like she's functioning automatically."   
  
"Chichi," Bra's alarmed tone gained the attention of both men.   
  
A crash in the background alerted them. Several plates had fallen, breaking at the contact in the sparkling floor. Both hurried to the kitchen. Chichi was spluttered on one of the chairs and Bra was carefully taking the breaking plate remains from the floor.   
  
"It was just a spell," she smiled softly at her son's preoccupied gaze. "I think something's not right in my stomach."   
  
Getting up from her sit, she gazed at her son and at her husband. How different were they now. A difference that would spare someone a lot of lost time that would never be recovered. "I feel run to the ground. I'll go to bed. Thanks for your help Bra. Bye son."   
  
And it was all left at that.   
  
* * *   
  
No one should have known. She didn't need to have someone looking over her shoulder when she knew that she was old. The her body would start giving out on her rather sooner than later. Because later was now. The years had flown by.   
  
And for all she knew, no one knew.   
  
"Now, Chichi," she looked up from the hospital bed toward the doctor. "I just want to remind you that this is a normal procedure and that you don't have to worry about this."   
  
"It'll all be alright no?" Videl asked a little preoccupied.   
  
Well, at least the one who mattered didn't know. Or didn't realize.   
  
"Yes," the doctor smiled benignly at the other woman. At least Chichi had acceded to call someone to be with her during the hour of the operation and to receive her after.   
  
"They'll come to take you to the OR in just a minute Chichi. I'll see you in a few hours."   
  
"Thank you doctor," Chichi muttered her thanks, one she knew she didn't really feel. But he was just doing his job.   
  
"Alright." He disappeared from the private room.   
  
"I know what you're thinking and the answer is no." Was the first thing Chichi said to her daughter-in-law as she approached the bed.   
  
"He should at least know." Videl countered.   
  
"It's of no consequence Videl. It would be just like times before. I just hope that the world doesn't explode once again while I'm at the operating table. But you know Goku, he's just out there somewhere." Her eyes trailed out of the window. "Promise me that you won't call him."   
  
"Alright." Videl knew that when Chichi had something in her mind, she wasn't going to easily change it. "I won't.   
  
"Good," a slight knock came to the door and two men emerged to take her away. "I'll tell you about it later."   
  
* * *   
  
It wasn't as if she hadn't known. He had kept such a close eye on her that he just wondered how she had spent so much time in the hospital without his knowing. That just went to prove that Chichi truly was an ingenious person when she put her mind to it.   
  
She just lay there sleeping. Videl laid parched at the chair that was given to the room. She had called Videl who in turn knew too much to dissuade the protests. Chichi was too independent. Even though they had shared a life for more than 40 years.   
  
She was getting with age. It was normal. But he could feel it that she felt more than her age. All that she had to face alone at her time. The worries and the difficulties that she had to face alone.   
  
He turned to the closed window of her room and slid it noiselessly open. He jumped to the other side and closed the window in mid-air. Letting his hand linger at her face reflection, he floated silently away.   
  
Chichi's eyes floated open. Every time had been like a rejection. How had he known she was here?   
  
* * *   
  
No one had spoken at the quiet atmosphere. Life had almost resumed to what was called normal. Goku had not mentioned his visit at the hospital. She had not let him know that she knew of his presence. Everyday they rose at the normal times. And every night they went to bed as they had always done before.   
  
Nothing had changed.   
  
Until...   
  
"Chichi," Bra entered the capsule house.   
  
She turned to the kitchen finding her future mother-in-law, what they called one another, what looked to be an inventory of the kitchen ware.   
  
"Yes, Bra." Chichi turned benignly at the other woman. She was happy what was going on. "What's up?" She smiled at the phrase.   
  
"I want you to be ready tonight. I'm going to wish for the dragon to restore the moon."   
  
"Why don't you do this with Goten?"   
  
"His busy," Bra recoiled in a gloom mood. "But I have to do it today."   
  
"But why do you need me there?"   
  
"I want you to make a wish to the dragon." Bra said to her. "Something that is totally selfish."   
  
"I couldn't do that."   
  
"It's my gift to you," Bra trudged to the back door. "Be ready by seven." She disappeared in the sky.   
  
"Such a happy girl."   
  
She turned her thoughts to her menial task. She had nothing better to think of. As it was going, she might as well cease to exist.   
  
* * *  
  
'Come with me. Walk with me.'   
  
The whispered words pulled her from her reverie. But there was no one there to accompany the words she had heard. 'Every time like a rejection.'   
  
She could account for her loosing her mind. Someone was playing in her mind. She was just too tired to think of the cause. Let whatever play with her mind, she didn't need her faculties for what she was doing.   
  
"I wish for you to restore the moon," Bra shouted to the dragon.   
  
It's eyes glowed, the fierce color reminiscing once again. "It is done."   
  
Bra turned to Chichi and motioned for her to come forward. "Can I wish it silently?"   
  
The dragon's glare took time to read the message he was given. "Do what you wish."   
  
Chichi closed her eyes, a youthful memory playing at the edge of her mind. Just once, to be selfish and dream. 'I wish to fly. Just once to fly.'   
  
Her face turned upwards. Chichi felt as if new energy coursed through her body. Slowly, inch by inch she felt rejuvenated. As a cloud, she felt her body soar from the ground. She couldn't feel it's harsh gravity pulling her to it.   
  
Not daring to open her eyes, a flowery sensation filled her senses. A caressing sigh released her from her spell. She didn't dare wake up. Her illusion was all she wanted.   
  
Releasing her held breath, Chichi reached outwards with her hands. Flesh connected with flesh. Fingers intertwined with one another. Just more to dream for.   
  
"Had I know you wished to fly, I would have done anything to grant it to you." His voice caressed her ears. He pulled her forward, her eyes still closed, and mutedly arched her head for the sweetest kiss she could remember.   
  
It seemed that the butterflies still had a home at her stomach as she felt the trickling sensation of emotion tickle her.   
  
"Open your eyes Chi," his hands still intertwined with his. 'Do you wish to fly alone or with me by your side?'  
  
The question flew by her mind. Her heart soared at his tone. His caress. His care toward her. She savored it. It wasn't all that common for her to turn it away.   
  
"Every time felt like a rejection." She whispered to his ears only. Her eyes slowly opening, drinking in the sensation of his hands on her sides.   
  
"It was all I thought of," she informed him as she felt him take her down to the ground. It was time for her dream to come to an end.   
  
"This dream won't end." She felt as if in a cloud. She looked downwards at nimbus, the cloud that had always been at their side. She was seated and so was he. He reached for her hand and placed it on her cheek. Guiding it, she traced her own featured with his guidance. She felt as if in another person's skin. Literary.   
  
"This is my gift to you." His hands came down from her own, letting her come in touch with her change. "With my heart."   
  
She looked up to him. "You didn't have to do this." She almost laughed. "I have nothing to live up to. I have a married son, a soon to be married son and everything in order. I don't need this."   
  
"You keep on saying every time felt like a rejection." His eyes, always sincere graced her figure. "I didn't know I was rejecting you."   
  
"It's a thing of the past.."   
  
He interrupted. "No, it's our future together. I've been a child for most of my life. If it hadn't been for you, I would still be like a child. A child warrior that had to qualms but fight and keep everything in it's feet." One of the things she had always loved about him. "It was you who took me under your wing and you who woke slowly the need to grow up."   
  
"I know I've gotten older. Just like anyone, I feel the years slip past. I need another 40 years to make up for the ones I've wasted Chichi." His palm cupped her chin. He traced his finger on her chin and left it barely touching her neck. "You were always patient, and I was always running. I have nothing to run toward to but you. Please don't turn me away."   
  
"You got the feeling to grow up."   
  
The truth made him flinch. He could still recall that last tournament that he had left with Uub at his shoulders. It had been a new mission, a new need to protect. He had heard her cry on his name, but had suppressed it. It seemed to be that the world was more important than her. But in truth, it should have been his family who needed him the most.   
  
"I don't know why I feel this way." Chichi muttered as she looked down at her hands. There were no lines, her creamy skin had returned. What had he done? "I fell in love with you as I saw you and decided to have you. You were with me and our first son for those years our marriage had needed our stand. Yet, when the opportunity knocked, you always ran for your need to fight. A mature adult one moment and then a begging child to fly at the merest sign of trouble."   
  
Baby, baby, to me you're everything  
  
It's just the love and joy that you bring  
  
No one can take the place I've given you.   
  
"How is it that I would know you changed?" She asked, her eyes troubled. She knew he was part of her life. "After the androids before cell, you seemed more responsible. You gave me the gift of our second child and I thanked Kami for letting me have him to keep me occupied. That senseless notion to keep us safe. I have news for you Goku. Dr. Gero was going to create those androids no matter if you were alive or not. Buu was at the bottom of the Earth regardless of your life. Uub was going to become strong enough to follow in your hollow life regardless of your tuition." The monologue she had so desired to say years before.   
  
"You might not be a human Goku, but you are the same as any person. That's what should have gone through your head the day your first son was born."   
  
Ooh, girl, you're like an angel in disguise  
  
You are the dream that never will die  
  
'Cause baby, to me you're everything  
  
He knew it too well to know that it was all true. All that she said was the truth. "I've wasted so much of our time."   
  
Her mouth closed as she heard his admission. "At least you've done something with your life Goku that truly means something. And even then, I couldn't fault you."   
  
"Please let me be here now." His hands reached for her side. There was the proof of her surgery. The times he hadn't been there for her.   
  
"I felt you," she placed a hand above his and squeezed. "And I know that you are there. Still, I don't know what to think."   
  
"You were my angel Chichi, from the beginning to the end. I want to see if I can make you happy with the time that we have left together. As the man and woman that shared those wedding vows years before. I want to follow them."   
  
"Then just love me," her eyes watered. "I don't know if I could survive you deserting me once again."   
  
"I won't." This promise he intended to keep. He was too far in age to let any moment skip by. Especially with the woman in front of him. "I've just began to realize what it's like to see you fade away."   
  
"Don't slip through my fingers again Goku."   
  
"I won't." He slipped his hand around her arms and by a silent command, nimbus disappeared from below and they stood staring with no knowledge of it's absence. "Come."   
  
They raised up, to the darkened sky and the moon's reflection to offer the light needed. He released her gently, not wanting to let go. They stood apart for a moment. "Will you fly with me?" Reluctantly he extended one of his arms.   
  
With no reluctance, she placed her own in his. There were still many years to come for the love bug to continue biting. She never had wanted to let him go, and now she had the reassurance that he wouldn't. Now, if only her son could take charge and fix his own problems.   
  
She let a laugh escape her as she saw the irony of her thoughts. Goku just looked pleased with himself and her but a little confused for her laugh.   
  
As if reading his mind, "I was just remembering your son's problems and our own. It's so like father, like son." Her head moved from side to side. "It's so unfortunate in that context." She laughed again at his face. He was offended. "What?"   
  
"I'm not a bad example to Gohan." He kissed her soundly. "Just look at were we are."   
  
"Yeah," she looked to her sides. "In the middle of nowhere, with the moon in the background and you begging for forgiveness. Maybe you should give him some pointers."   
  
"No," he pressed his forehead with hers. "Let him figure it out in his own, my loving angel. I have enough in my hands to be occupied on other matters."   
  
"Really?" There was a dash of hope in her tone. At least he was trying. Or would try. "Why?"   
  
He knew it was his trap, and he gladly stepped toward it. Or floated to it. He neared, one hand at her waist and the other framing her face. Her eyes once again shone with the happiness that had flourished there the first years of their marriage.   
  
"Because you are more than enough to handle and I won't let you escape my sight again." He kissed her lightly on the lips. Her grin conforming with his own lips. He liked her that way. "Last time that happened you were in a hospital."   
  
"Well, it wasn't that bad." She acknowledged.   
  
"No, but I won't let you escape my grasp. You angels love to fly but I'll fly with this one if I have to handcuff you to me. Especially if I have to keep you in line." She kissed him this time. The response of their kiss just sent her nerves tittering.   
  
"Especially," he looked into her eyes, toward her soul. "If that angel is you."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nine months and there is no excuse. I have to say that it only took me a day to write this, but the beginning always changed. I started more than 3 times until I got it right. Thanks to all for reading it.   
  
Next in line is Gohan and Videl.  
  
Later  
  
Moon Star 


End file.
